falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Long 15
}} The Long 15 is a location in New California. It is part of the pre-War Interstate 15 and is used by the New California Republic as a minor military base and a checkpoint for travelers heading to and from the Mojave Wasteland. The location can only be visited if the Courier decides to launch the nukes at the NCR during the completion of the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Layout Due to the destruction caused by the nuclear warheads launched at the end of The Apocalypse, the area is populated with irradiated heavy troopers and glowing trooper ghouls, along with their former commanding officer, Colonel Royez, who is also in a ghoulified state. The road from the entrance gate leads northwest and southwest around the crater site. The road to the northwest is populated by ghoulified troopers. To the southwest, a gate leads to a destroyed camp consisting of a small firing range, numerous ruined buildings and vehicles, and several crashed vertibirds. The road through the camp ends at a destroyed medical aid station where the Colonel is initially found. Many bodies of dead ghoulifed NCR troopers, along with those turned to ash piles, can be found scattered about the area as a result of the blast. Various lootable containers with larger amounts of ammunition and supplies than is typically found in the Mojave wasteland are concentrated near the overturned trucks, sandbag emplacements, and medical station. Notable loot * Scorched Sierra power armor - Worn by Colonel Royez. * Great Bear grenade rifle - In a gun case near Colonel Royez. * Plasma caster - Carried by Colonel Royez. * Three sets of NCR Ranger combat armor - On dead NCR troopers. One is in front of a destroyed truck directly in front of the entrance. A second is under the collapsed overpass section with a tent frame under it that is a little further down the road than the first set of armor. A third is in front of the second truck on the road. * Seven suits of NCR salvaged power armor - Three on the irradiated heavy troopers, and four on the bodies of dead NCR heavy troopers. * Three high-tech gun cases - One near the highway pillar, containing a Tier 5 Energy Weapons-, Guns- and Melee Weapons skill weapon with ammo. Two more gun cases lie further down the road, at the end of a block-off road near an overturned truck, around glowing trooper ghouls. * 2 random weapon mods, and 3 weapon repair kits - In front of the firing range inside of a military shipping crate. Notes * Unlike every other non-base map location introduced through add-ons, companions can travel to both the Long 15 and Dry Wells due to their location inside the Mojave, rather than an entirely new area (i.e. Big MT, Zion National Park). * Although the mushroom cloud seen at the end of The Apocalypse appears to be over the Mojave Outpost, the outpost is undamaged. * The vertibirds seen crashed around the area bear Enclave markings from Navarro, as seen in the Remnants bunker instead of the NCR markings of President Kimball's vertibird. * NCR infamy will not be received for killing the irradiated NCR heavy troopers found in the area, or for killing Colonel Royez. * If the Explorer perk was chosen, and Lonesome Road is installed, the location will appear on the map, as well as Dry Wells. * It can be very challenging to kill the irradiated heavy troopers, as their health recovers very rapidly from the radiation. * The crater in the center of the blast zone emits 5-6 rads/sec. * The monument for the Ranger Unification Treaty can be seen in the direction of the Mojave Outpost. * Many corpses dressed in NCR Ranger combat armor and NCR salvaged power armor are labeled as "NCR troopers" and hold service rifles and ammunition. * On the other side of the back end of the zone (behind and underneath the jutting wall of ruined buildings), there is a destroyed red rocket children's playset, a teddy bear, a toy car, a wooden block (which says it can be taken, but activating it does nothing), and two child-sized skeletons. This area is not visible and cannot be reached without using console commands, and half of the area is inside the instant death zone. * A black outline of a person who was vaporized by the blast can be found in the firing range. These imprints happen in the real world and are called "nuclear shadows", caused by the intense heat of an atomic blast. The blast changes the colors of surfaces like steps, walls, and pavement. When people or items block this light, their outline is left on the surface behind them. Appearances The Long 15 appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Bugs Sometimes with Rex as a companion when going around the slanted road, he will go outside the map and will be irretrievable. This can also happen to Veronica Santangelo as a companion on PC. This can be fixed by going into the dismissal terminal, either at the Gun Runners or the Lucky 38, and dismissing all companions, and then retrieving them again later. Fast travelling may also work. Gallery Long 15 map.jpg|Long 15 map Long_15_HT_gun_case.jpg|High-tech gun case with high tier loot near the highway pillar Long_15_HT_gun_cases.jpg|Two more high-tech gun cases near an overturned truck, at the end of a blocked-off road Nvdlc04 endingslide ncrimpact01.jpg|Long 15 in an endings slide Nvdlc04 endingslide ncrimpact02.jpg Category:Lonesome Road locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR camps de:Long 15 es:Long 15 pl:Long 15 ru:15-я трасса uk:15-а траса zh:15號公路